


But that was then, look at us now

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Sono come sono (e non ti chiederò perdono) [Lande di Fandom All Aboard! Fest 2020] [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #ReclaimHogwarts2020, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Eurovision Song Contest 2018, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Genderqueer Character, Hugs, Revelations, Slice of Life, Trans Character, What-If, genderqueer!Pandora Lovegood, trans!Luna
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Nella baldoria della finale dell’Eurovision 2018, Ginny crede di riuscire a trovare il coraggio di dichiararsi a Luna.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Sono come sono (e non ti chiederò perdono) [Lande di Fandom All Aboard! Fest 2020] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860454
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Lande Di Fandom, Reclaim Hogwarts - a Trans-positive initiative





	But that was then, look at us now

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all'All Aboard! Fest di Lande di Fandom, e con un titolo del genere, non potevo non scrivere l'ipotetica prima della serie di fic se non ambientandola all'ESC con lo stesso motto, deh.  
> Ma è la prima volta che scrivo di personaggi genderqueer, e per quanto spero di aver trattato l'argomento in maniera rispettosa, vi prego di avvisarmi immediatamente se così non è, grazie.

«Che meraviglia», soffiò Luna, trasognata, e Ginny non poté che essere d'accordo. Le luci dell'arena le scivolavano addosso facendola brillare, complici anche quei glitter che aveva deciso di spargere sulle gote di entrambe, nuvolette leggerissime di bizzarria per una serata diversa da una loro solita. La Altice Arena non era certo i Tre Manici di Scopa, e un concerto del genere era assolutamente quanto di più lontano dagli standard del coro di Natale del professor Vitious e i suoi rospi.

In mezzo a tutte quelle persone di nazionalità diverse, babbani uniti dal legame magico – Silente almeno lo riteneva tale – della musica, Ginny si sentiva tranquilla ed elettrizzata allo stesso tempo. Non ci sarebbero stati fuochi d'artificio magici o chitarriste in volo come all'unico concerto delle Sorelle Stravagarie a cui sua madre le aveva permesso di andare – per fortuna assieme a Charlie, l'unico in casa Weasley che avesse gli stessi gusti dell'unica sorella a disposizione – ma quella competizione, a giudicare dall'atmosfera a metà tra un carnevale e una festa di Halloween del mondo dei maghi, le dava un qual senso di magia che la faceva sentire al sicuro, sì, anche se gomito a gomito con mille altri sconosciuti armati di bandiere, cappellini luminosi – e senza alcuna magia! Suo padre ne sarebbe andato matto, Ginny si appuntò mentalmente di comprargliene uno – e sorrisi ancora più raggianti, sui volti truccati per l'occasione con bandiere di tutto il mondo.

Ma si sentiva anche elettrizzata, per l'appunto, merito probabilmente della musica della parata che le rimbombava fin nelle ossa, e le infuse abbastanza coraggio, neanche fosse Felix felicis nebulizzata, da gridare in un orecchio di Luna: «Sono contenta che ti sia piaciuta la mia idea!»

Aveva sentito parlare di quella competizione canora da Hermione, durante una sessione di bagagli e progetti fatti a voce per quell'estate, e a giudicare dalla caciara che promettevano le parole e soprattutto le sopracciglia inarcate dell'amica, Ginny si era interessata all'argomento al punto da usare il computer che suo padre teneva nella rimessa per cercare qualche informazione in più su questo Eurovision Song Contest.

Trovando qualcosa di semplicemente magico, e l'idea di assistervi assieme alla persona più _magica_ che conosceva era seguita di conseguenza. Anche perché era da un bel po' che Ginny si tormentava su una buona idea per un non-appuntamento con Luna, una volta tanto solo loro due, senza la solita marmaglia attorno: era stata divisa per un po' se chiedere loro supporto morale, che sarebbe certamente arrivato, ma il timore che la prendessero sull'equivoco o, peggio ancora, facessero esplodere qualcosa e Ron inciampasse nel Mantello dell'invisibilità rovinando tutto, aveva avuto la meglio sui suoi timori di non essere pronta per dichiararsi alla sua migliore amica.

Luna non era particolarmente interessata a sessioni di shopping o allenamenti di Quidditch, tanto quanto lei poteva esserlo a dipingere un paesaggio con colori ricavati dai succhi di verdura o andare a caccia di nargilli e gorgosprizzi armata di retino per farfalle senza rete: entrambe le ritenevano piacevoli attività, ma fino a un certo punto. Perciò, quando Ginny aveva spulciato ogni fanblog esistente su quel contest, le era sembrato qualcosa di assolutamente adatto a Luna: e aveva avuto ragione, dato che l'amica l'aveva pure seguita a Lisbona, in un weekend che due streghe ormai maggiorenni potevano ben permettersi durante le vacanze estive.

Aveva pensato bene a scegliere proprio la finale, a giudicare dallo sguardo con cui Luna si stava divorando la prima esibizione. «Ma quel babbano è un mago!»

«Penso siano più effetti speciali», le replicò Ginny ad alta voce, sopra la folla che rumoreggiava perché il cantante ucraino aveva appena mandato in fiamme il pianoforte. «Una volta papà mi ha fatto vedere come funzionano. Se vuoi dopo te lo racconto!»

Luna le sorrise. «Sarebbe interessante.» E tornò a rivolgere i suoi occhi scintillanti all'esibizione. «Forse papà potrebbe usare lo stesso trucco per catturare un nargillo. Sono sensibili alle sorprese, sai!»

Ginny ridacchiò. «Perché no!» E continuò a guardare lo spettacolo anche lei, il volto riscaldato non soltanto dalla folla e dai fuochi di scena.

Quando entrarono gli spagnoli, con una canzone da far sciogliere il cuore, Ginny sentì sciogliersi un poco anche il leggero tremore che gli paralizzava il braccio accanto al corpo. Mosse un mignolo, a sfiorare la mano di Luna proprio accanto alla sua, quasi appiccicata.

Luna le rivolse subito lo sguardo, percependo il contatto. Ginny lasciò perdere immediatamente.

Per poi ritrovarsi ad abbassare lo sguardo, per nascondere il sorriso un po' più evidente, quando Luna le prese la mano nella sua e la strinse. «Fanno commuovere anche me», le disse.

Ginny scosse il capo per togliersi di torno quelle ciocche fastidiose sulle guance ancora più accaldate. «Sì, è vero.» Prese un respiro, e tornò a guardare il palco illuminato d'oro, la coppia che si stava abbracciando. Le sarebbe piaciuto fare lo stesso, ma magari non ancora. Le bastava quella mano.

Sospirarono ancora con la canzone della Lituania, e ballarono anche loro col violinista norvegese, coinvolgendo anche alcuni dei vicini in quella strana danza che Luna e suo padre avevano inventato e che Ginny seguiva sempre volentieri. Il tedesco strappò loro qualche sospiro ancora, ma più triste, mentre i moldavi strapparono loro ancora più risate, e un paio di teorie di Luna che fossero veramente dei maghi per poter apparire e sparire dagli scomparti della loro installazione; si ritrovarono a saltellare anche loro con la canzone svedese, a scatenare le loro chiome sulla canzone ungherese, e a fare il verso della gallina con quella israeliana. Ginny si ritrovò a bocca aperta con l'esibizione della cantante cipriota, e non le sfuggì come Luna ondeggiasse durante l'esibizione dei cantanti italiani, una mano sul cuore e gli occhi chiusi.

«L'ultima canzone era proprio bella», commentò poi, mentre, alla fine di quella serata così pazzesca, si ritrovarono a passeggiare sul lungomare, non le uniche turiste in vena di una passeggiata notturna, la brezza che le rinfrescava di tutte quelle emozioni. «Potrebbe essere perfetta contro i Mangiamorte.»

Ginny annuì, ricordando qualcosa del testo (e per fortuna nessuno si era accorto dei loro auricolari incantati, con cui erano riuscite a tradursi quelle canzoni in gara che non fossero in inglese). «Potremmo proporre a Vitious di cantarla al prossimo Natale. Risolleverebbe parecchio gli animi.»

«No, io dicevo proprio come arma.»

Ginny si fermò. «Come, scusa?»

«Ma sì.» Luna era placida, nella sua quasi insana sicurezza. «Potremmo incantare degli altoparlanti, e farla trasmettere dalle mura se i Mangiamorte ci attaccassero nuovamente a Hogwarts.» Riprese a camminare. «La voce di quei cantanti...parevano degli inferi in procinto di attaccare. Spaventerebbero a morte persino Voldemort, io credo!»

Ginny si rilassò, e si fece sfuggire una risatina nervosa. «Non credo che a quei due farebbe piacere saperlo...», replicò, raggiungendola.

* * *

Si fermarono sugli scalini che portavano alla spiaggia. Non avevano voglia di dover incantare la sabbia fuori dai loro sandali, ma neanche di fare un giro sulla giostra ancora accesa, i cavalli dipinti che portavano sulla groppa una comitiva di ragazzi, spensierati e nient'affatto assonnati come loro. La musica del carosello arrivava loro attutita, mescolata allo sciabordare delle onde scure di notte.

E Ginny si mordicchiava le labbra, i suoi marshmallow ormai terminati.

_Devi dirglielo. Eddai, hai affrontato Mangiamorte e bolidi, cosa può essere in confronto?_

Ma la lingua le restava appiccicata al palato zuccherato.

E Luna continuava a sbocconcellare i suoi dolcetti, dondolando i piedi sulla sabbia, osservando il mare lontano, un quadro nero dove il sopra e il sotto dell'orizzonte erano fusi insieme, e forse soltanto lei poteva vederci una qualche terra lontana, e mitica, forse la tomba di Re Artù, o il castello invisibile di Morgana e Merlino. Ecco, una come lei ce l'avrebbe fatta, a raggiungere un posto del genere. Anche solo a guardare più in là della punta del suo naso, dove nemmeno Neville, o il meraviglioso Harry, e neanche lei, Ginny, riuscivano di quando in quando.

Ginny mandò giù l'ennesimo groppo di saliva addolcita di vaniglia. E prese l'ennesimo respiro di aria di mare e di città. «L-Luna, senti...»

«Mh?» Luna si voltò verso di lei, immancabilmente veloce, attenta, un marshmallow a metà strada dalla sua bocca. «Ne vuoi un altro?», le chiese, offrendoglielo.

«...grazie.» Ginny si portò il dolcetto alle labbra, mordendolo, e si sentì infinitamente avvilita.

 _Sconfitta da una cottarella_ , si rimproverò, e la voce nella sua testa era quella dell'odiosa Pansy Parkinson. Vice della squadra di Quidditch dei leoni coraggiosi, e si faceva fermare da una stupidissima caramella...va bene, e anche da un po' di sano timore. Però, maledizione, solo perché uno dei loro passatempi preferiti era farsi a vicenda delle corone di fiori, non voleva dire per forza che anche Luna fosse...ecco... _non esattamente orientata solo verso i ragazzi_ , come Ginny soleva arzigogolare la cosa. Non ne aveva neanche mai parlato a sua madre: non perché temesse le sarebbe andata contro, ma perché Ginny era ragionevolmente convinta che non l'avrebbe capita fino in fondo, e avrebbe risultato solo nel complicare di più le cose. Si era risolta a cercare info sul computer del padre, e a fare qualche mezza domanda di circostanza a Padma, fresca di relazione segreta con una Tassorosso che, ovviamente, tanto segreta, nei bagni delle ragazze, non lo era rimasta più.

Per poi ritrovarsi ancora più confusa di prima, e certa solo di una cosa: che le sarebbe tanto piaciuto avere le braccia di Luna attorno, durante il concerto, come aveva visto fare anche a diversi cantanti, là sul palco: gli spagnoli, e gli italiani, e – forse era un problema di loro inglesi, quello, non ci aveva mai pensato. E lo stomaco le si torceva ancora di più al rimpianto di non essere stata abbastanza “Grifondoro” da essersi fatta avanti lei.

«Ehi.»

Ginny quasi non fece un salto in aria, quando Luna le mise una mano sulla spalla. «C-che?»

«Volevi dirmi qualcosa, prima, no?»

Attenta, attentissima Luna. Gentilissima Luna, che le sorrideva come se fosse tutto normale, che un'amica tutt'a un tratto smetta di parlare e vada in silenzio radio per circa mezz'ora di penosi ragionamenti con se stessa.

Ginny ammise di non sentirsi tanto meglio, ma una giocatrice di Quidditch va in picchiata quando vede il boccino svolazzante davanti, no? _E allora andiamo. In picchiata._ «S...sì, c'era... _c'è_ , c'è una cosa che devo – no, che _voglio_ dirti. E-ecco...io...tu...Luna, senti, tu mi piaci tanto, davvero tanto!»

Gliel'aveva detto più come fosse una minaccia. E infatti Luna non aveva fatto altro che sbattere le palpebre, confusa.

Ginny avrebbe voluto cacciar fuori la bacchetta per scavarsi la fossa da sola, in fondo al mare, e gettarcisi dentro in quel preciso istante – ma, no! «B-be', è così...è che sei, non sei soltanto bella, cioè, lo sei, ma non solo quello...tu sei _così_...» _Non dire diversa non dire diversa non dire diversa–_ «Sei così meravigliosa, e io amo questo tuo vedere un lato diverso in ogni cosa, e–e mi piace tutto, di te, in pratica; mi lasci senza parole, vedi! E io non le mando mai a dire, perciò...» Rise, rise tremendamente, a singhiozzi. Stava mandando tutto in caccabomba.

«Ehi, respira.»

Luna le stava passando una mano sulla schiena, per tranquillizzarla, e Ginny era a un soffio dall'iperventilazione. «S-sto bene», riuscì a dirle, dopo aver deglutito imbarazzo e pietà per se stessa. «Sto bene.»

«Bene, mi hai fatto preoccupare. Comunque è molto dolce quello che hai detto.»

Ginny non riuscì a non voltarsi cogli occhi che strabuzzavano. «Da-davvero?!»

Luna annuì, un sorriso adorabile in volto. Fu ancora più adorabile quando abbassò per un attimo lo sguardo, giocherellando con una ciocca di capelli chiari. «Non dovrebbe esserlo?»

Ginny non osava sperare, no; però si concesse di aprirsi un po' al sollievo, quantomeno Luna non la stava ricoprendo di insulti. Aveva trovato informazioni anche su quel risvolto della cosa, troppe in sua opinione, e avevano abbassato nettamente le sue aspettative. «Non lo so...voglio dire, hai capito quel che ti ho detto o...?»

Luna scrollò le spalle. «Certo che ho capito. Non sono stupida.»

E Ginny volle nuovamente sprofondare, ma di botto, dritta verso il centro della Terra a liquefarsi. «Non volevo...non intendevo dirti che sei...»

«No, lo so. Ma è tutto okay», le disse Luna, prendendole una mano. «Se posso...anche tu sei una creatura straordinaria, Ginevra.»

Il suo viso latteo arrossì un poco, e Ginny riuscì a vederlo anche solo alle luci intermittenti della giostra. «Non pensavo che lo pensassi», replicò lei, e la McGranitt, da qualche parte nell'universo, stava ululando per la ripetizione.

Luna sbatté le palpebre, gli occhi grandi per lo stupore. «Come non potresti?», le domandò, in un tono da cui era facilmente intuibile quanto per lei fosse in realtà tutto così ovvio. «Sei coraggiosa, e gentile, e intelligente come un ippogrifo, e bella e fiera come un occhiodopale.» Luna parve intristirsi un poco, a quel punto. «Non mi sono mai sorpresa che fossi circondata da ragazzi. Perciò credevo che, per come sono, non ti sarei mai interessata. Non in questo senso, almeno.» Arricciò il naso, l'espressione meditabonda. «Forse i nargilli hanno confuso anche me.»

Ginny non ce la fece più: le prese le guance tra le mani, delicatamente, e le schioccò un bacio sulla fronte. «Non pensarci più», le soffiò, sentendosi il volto in fiamme, il fiato corto, gli occhi inumiditi. La felicità le riempiva il petto come una bolla, svolazzava e pareva non voler scendere più. Le prese entrambe le mani, restando ancora così vicina a lei, controllando che anche Luna avesse ripreso il suo bel sorriso. «Perciò...che dici...ci facciamo un'altra passeggiata?»

«E un gelato», aggiunse Luna. «Ci aiuterebbe a riprenderci dai nargilli.»

Ginny ridacchiò, come se potesse importarle dei nargilli o di un gelato. «Va bene», acconsentì, e si rialzarono e presero a camminare ancora mano nella mano, senza cacciarla in tasca. Come se potesse importarle, ormai, che qualcuno le additasse.

* * *

Avrebbero voluto restare in piedi molto più a lungo, ma si sarebbe fatta ben presto mattina, e per quanto vedere insieme l'alba sorgere sul mare fosse una prospettiva allettante, a metà del suo gelato Luna aveva incominciato a sbadigliare, tanto che Ginny aveva respinto le sue proteste che fosse ancora l'influenza di quelle sue strane creaturine, e le aveva smaterializzate entrambe nel vicolo della pensioncina dove alloggiavano.

In bagno, impegnata a pettinarsi i capelli soffici di shampoo e phon (pratiche più rilassanti che usare la magia per lavarli all'istante da sudore, polvere e salsedine), Ginny non riusciva a non pensare e ripensare alla serata appena trascorsa. Il concerto le pareva sempre più di minor importanza, rispetto a quanto era accaduto poi.

Con una risatina, si rese conto che in tutto quel trambusto aveva dimenticato il cappello luminoso per suo padre: ci avrebbe pensato l'indomani.

Poggiò la spazzola sul piano del lavabo, quando le arrivò all'orecchio il primo singhiozzo soffocato. Ginny stette in silenzio: ne seguirono altri, e non poteva ritenerlo un rumore proveniente da altre camere. «Luna, va tutto bene?», chiese, uscendo dal bagno.

Luna, già in pigiama e a gambe incrociate sul letto matrimoniale, era il ritratto della tristezza: sguardo basso, si mordicchiava le labbra, teneva le mani l'una nell'altra. Portava ancora i capelli sciolti, invece che in quei codini complicati come ogni notte, e Ginny riuscì a distinguere le scie luccicanti sulle sue guance solo dopo essersi avvicinata un po' di più.

A quel punto, le si sedette subito accanto, la abbracciò. «Guarda che va tutto bene», le mormorò, anche se non sapeva per quale motivo. «Anch'io sono triste che la vacanza sia finita, ma ci vedremo ancora...»

Luna scosse la testa. «No, Ginevra; non sono stata del tutto sincera, con te, prima.»

Quelle parole raggelarono Ginny. Si staccò da Luna, le braccia improvvisamente pesanti e intorpidite e una sensazione molliccia nello stomaco. «Che vuoi dire?»

Luna tirò su col naso, con un polsino si asciugò un'ultima lacrima. «Ti ho mai raccontato...com'è morta mia mamma?»

«Sì, me l'avevi detto.» Ginny non sapeva dove Luna volesse andare a parare, ma si trattenne dal pensarne male. Per il momento. «Faceva esperimenti, e uno di essi finì male...»

«Non esattamente.» Luna non continuò. Iniziò a prendere dei lunghi respiri.

Ginny non poté far altro che passarle una mano lungo la schiena, come l'altra aveva fatto con lei quella stessa notte. «Tranquilla. Non devi dirmi niente, se non vuoi...»

«No ma _voglio_ , e _devo_.» Luna non era stata mai così decisa. «Altrimenti non capiresti...» Ma si interruppe, lasciando Ginny perplessa. «Mia madre», riprese poi, «era questa strega straordinaria cogli incantesimi...tranne che con uno. Cercava un modo per rendere la trasfigurazione permanente, inattaccabile dal Revelio».

«Ma perché voleva farlo?»

Ginny si rese conto solo con la risposta di Luna di aver espresso quella domanda ad alta voce. «Mia madre non si era mai sentita a suo agio, tra gli altri...mio padre mi ha raccontato che quand'era ragazza, non c'era giorno in cui non trasfigurasse se stessa, mandando sua madre – mia nonna – su tutte le furie. Per queste sue magie, la rinchiudevano in camera e le toglievano la bacchetta, ma neanche andando ad Hogwarts riusciva a sentirsi più serena. Era come se...papà mi ha detto, che la mamma si sentiva come in una bolla...incapace di farsi comprendere dall'esterno, e neppure di uscire a farne parte. Si sentiva confinata, _storta_ ; come ha detto lei stessa a mio padre, guardandosi allo specchio vedeva un'altra persona, non se stessa. È solo con lui che è riuscita a sentirsi un po' più libera...lui la capiva, diceva sempre, non la confinava, e per papà era come ballare tra le stelle, ogni volta che era con lei. Anche lui si sentiva libero, con la mamma; non doveva parlare al mondo usando un altro vocabolario, diceva.»

Ginny tentò un sorriso. «Dovevano essere molto innamorati.»

«Oh, sì.» Luna tirò di nuovo su col naso, e annuì, ma fece anche lei un piccolo sorriso. «Al matrimonio organizzarono uno scherzo bellissimo per i nonni...» Rise appena. «Poi sono nata io, ed erano così felici, tutti e due...»

Ma quella felicità, anche se leggera, ebbe vita breve sul suo viso. «La mamma, però...non riusciva più a nascondere a papà quello che pensava, quello che voleva fare. Papà allora non sapeva dei suoi incantesimi, e restava molto a lungo via per i suoi viaggi, per il giornale. La mamma faceva esperimenti quando lui non era in casa, ma papà un giorno se n'è accorto. Non era arrabbiato, no...si sentiva triste, però, perché lei lo metteva da parte, come se non potesse fidarsi di lui. E la mamma gli disse tutto, a quel punto.»

Luna tremò appena sotto la mano di Ginny, che lesta gli strinse le dita di una delle sue. _Sono qui,_ le disse silenziosamente.

Luna annuì tra sé, come se l'avesse udita. «Mamma amava papà, e amava anche me. Ed era arrivata ad amare la sua vita, con noi. Ma continuava a guardarsi allo specchio e a trovarsi storta, e per quello faceva i suoi esperimenti. Perché si trovava sbagliata; la forma che vedeva, diceva a mio padre, non era quella che vedeva nel suo animo. Si sentiva come se...come se fosse stata trasfigurata, e non poteva tornare alla forma originaria, la sua, quella _veramente_ sua. Ma non aveva mai detto niente a papà, per paura che la abbandonasse. Per paura che la volesse tenere lontano, come i nonni facevano con lei, e anche gli altri. Ma papà non aveva mai avuto il minimo dubbio», disse poi, e una parvenza di quel sorriso tornò a colorarle il volto. «Si era innamorato di mia madre perché con lei era come stare fra le stelle, quindi non aveva nessuna importanza, per lui, se avesse un volto diverso da quando l'aveva conosciuta, o tutto il corpo fosse diverso. Se era quello a rendere sua moglie triste, perché le avrebbe dovuto impedire di raggiungere la forma che sentiva più sua? Questo, le disse. E iniziò ad aiutarla anche lui con quegli esperimenti.»

Luna prese un altro respiro profondo. Doveva essere la parte più difficile del racconto, pensò Ginny. «Sai anche tu che la trasfigurazione ha una durata solo temporanea...e per quel che voleva fare mia madre, sarebbe dovuta più andare in un ospedale babbano, ma a noi maghi è vietato...e al San Mungo l'avrebbero solo cacciata via...ma quando provò l'incantesimo su di sé – ed eravamo tutti nel laboratorio, anche io – l'incantesimo non era ancora pronto, e per questo l'ha uccisa. Era troppo potente, ciò che mia madre voleva fare...»

Le sfuggì una lacrima, ma Ginny gliela asciugò con un pollice, delicata, sulla guancia. «Sssh. Va bene così. Non serve che vai avanti...»

Luna scosse il capo. «No, Ginevra, è necessario.»

Non la chiamava mai col nome completo, se non in caso di assoluta serietà. Ginny non poté che restarle accanto, dunque, e lasciarla parlare.

«Mio padre aveva me, mi dice sempre, per non impazzire di dolore quando la mamma se n'è andata. Ha continuato lui le sue ricerche...e poi l'ho aiutato anch'io, per non lasciare invano ciò che mamma voleva portare avanti. Non era solo per lei», aggiunse Luna, gli occhi lucidi non soltanto per le lacrime. «Ma per tutti quei maghi, e anche quei babbani, diceva, che come lei si sentivano storti, intrappolati in una forma che non sentivano la propria. Così, non appena sono riuscita a controllare un poco la mia magia, papà mi ha insegnato a trasfigurare...»

Ginny ebbe un lampo d'intuizione. «Ecco perché sapevi già farlo, alle prime lezioni con la McGranitt. Te l'ha insegnato tuo padre da bambina.»

«Sì, anche se all'inizio non voleva. Ma se avessimo lavorato io e lui all'incantesimo della mamma, gli ho detto, insieme saremmo riusciti a portarlo a termine...a realizzare ciò che desiderava di più...e anche io.»

Ginny sbatté gli occhi, pizzicavano per le lacrime anche a lei. «Oh, Luna...» Fece per darle una carezza, ma l'altra le prese la mano, la rimise giù. «Perciò ti ho detto che non sono stata del tutto sincera con te, Ginevra...», le disse lei, dando un piccolo appiglio al momento di straniamento di Ginny. «Anzi, si potrebbe anche dire che non lo sono stata affatto, sin dal primo momento che ci siamo conosciute. Ricordi?»

«Come potrei non ricordarlo», replicò Ginny, sorridendo. «Lo Smistamento, ti eri seduta al tavolo dei Grifondoro perché secondo te quello dei Corvonero era infestato dai gorgosprizzi.»

Luna sospirò. «Sì, è vero...ma non parlavo di quello. Parlavo di quando ci siamo _conosciute_ , Ginny. Di quando ti ho detto il mio nome. Be', non sono stata sincera...ma d'altra parte», aggiunse, scostandosi una ciocca ricaduta davanti gli occhi, «non lo sono stata neanche con Harry e gli altri».

Ginny non ci stava capendo più niente. «Ma di che parli, Luna?»

«Avevo paura», sussurrò Luna, lo sguardo basso. «Che sarebbe finita come...be', sapendolo, non l'ho mai detto a nessuno, non finché avevo la certezza che potevo fidarmi...»

A quel punto, Ginny iniziò a provare anche un sottile timore. Luna non parlava mai in quel modo...non provava mai riserve verso nessuno, spontanea e pura com'era. Che ne parlasse adesso, invece, non le fece pensare bene di ciò che le avrebbe confessato. E si rimproverò all'istante del pensiero: era _Luna_ , dannazione! «Di me puoi fidarti», le disse, prendendole le mani ancora una volta e tenendole strette. «Puoi fidarti, te lo giuro.»

Luna trattenne un singhiozzo. «Non voglio perderti...per questo non te l'ho mai detto...»

«Puoi dirmi tutto, non avere paura.»

Luna parve voler singhiozzare, ma le uscì più un sospiro acuto. «L'incantesimo di mia mamma...io e papà siamo riusciti a farlo funzionare. Poco prima che io partissi per Hogwarts. Ero nel panico, all'idea di vivere _anche_ la scuola così come avevo vissuto quegli undici anni...così, quando ci siamo conosciute, mi sono presentata come Luna, ma in realtà, è soltanto metà del mio nome.»

Il secondo sospiro le uscì più naturale. «Sai, quando le altre ragazze mi chiamano Lunatica? Be', non me la prendo mai troppo. In fondo, è quello il mio nome...anche se con una finale diversa.»

Ginny percepiva le mani di Luna nelle sue tremare.

O forse erano le proprie, perché stava iniziando a mettere insieme i pezzi impalpabili di quel nebuloso puzzle. «Perché tu non sei...Luna, così come ti ho conosciuto...vero?»

Sconfitta, Luna fece ricadere il capo con un singhiozzo non più trattenuto, e un altro, e un altro ancora. «Io ci ho provato», confessò, tra lacrime che non riusciva più a tener rinchiuse. «Ci ho provato, davvero, ma mi sentivo come mia madre, mi sentivo così _storto_ , _intrappolato_! E avevo così paura che fosse perché anche mamma era così, ma papà mi ha detto che non è perché sono suo figlio, che è stata una fatalità che provassi ciò che ha provato anche lei...che _Lunatico_ o Luna e basta, mi avrebbe sempre voluto bene, e per questo ha usato l'incantesimo su di me, prima di partire per Hogwarts...e ha funzionato. Per questo non potevo dirlo a nessuna», aggiunse, scuotendo il capo così forte che le lacrime dalle sue guance precipitarono sulle mani ancora unite con Ginny. «Se anche trovavo qualcuna disposta ad ascoltarmi, finiva sempre male! Ecco, ecco perché mi nascondevano le cose...e mi facevano trovare le aule chiuse, e mi parlavano dietro le spalle...per farmi andare via da scuola, ma la McGranitt aveva capito, e non mi ha mai fatto mandare via...» Inghiottì. «Tu sei stata la mia prima amica, e quando ho capito che mi piacevi, ho giurato a me stessa che non ti avrei mai detto niente, perché, se ti fossi piaciuta anch'io, se ti avessi detto la verità ti saresti sentita presa in giro, perché ero Luna e non, be', quella di prima, o forse saresti stata confusa, perché ti sarei piaciuta come sono adesso e non prima dell'incantesimo, e mi sono venute in mente un sacco di altre cose orribili, da piangere, e quindi non ci ho pensato più, ma adesso siamo qui, e mi hai detto che ti piaccio, e volevo da tanto tempo dirtelo anch'io, e ci speravo così tanto, e...» Inghiottì di nuovo, espirò. «E ora ho ingarbugliato tutto», ammise in un sussurro. «E mi dispiace. Ma dovevo dirti la verità, Ginny. Non ti meriti di essere presa in giro. Non così...» E si zittì.

Cadde il silenzio tra le due ragazze. Ginny avrebbe potuto giurare di udire i battiti del cuore di Luna rimbombare nella stanza.

Tolse le mani dalle sue.

Luna gemette appena, afflitta.

«Come puoi pensare che mi senta tradita?»

Ginny le alzò il volto, delicata come allora, e le sorrise, sperando di non far tremare le proprie labbra dalla voglia che aveva di piangere e ridere insieme. «Luna, questo...che tu mi abbia voluto raccontare la tua storia, è solo il più grande atto di coraggio che tu abbia fatto per me. E mi dispiace se ti ho fatto aspettare così tanto.»

Luna strabuzzò gli occhi. «Ma...ma dici sul serio?»

«Te lo mostro.» Ginny si sporse col volto in avanti.

Non era il suo primo bacio, ma doveva esserlo per Luna, che infatti non si mosse per nulla, forse anche per via della paura provata fino a quel momento. Ginny le depose un bacio anche sulla guancia, prima di ritrarsi. «Guarda che va tutto bene», mormorò, dandole quella carezza finora trattenuta, su un volto che da bianco come il gesso s'era fatto più rosato e caldo per l'emozione, il sollievo. «Lunatico o Luna che tu sia, come la penso su di te vale ancora. Sei sempre la persona più meravigliosa che io conosca.»

Luna si morse il labbro inferiore, e prima di poter scoppiare a piangere nuovamente, si slanciò ad abbracciarla, facendo quasi finire entrambe sul materasso.

Ginny la tenne stretta a sé. Avrebbe voluto dirle qualcos'altro, magari anche facendo il verso a sua madre, ma si limitò a passarle una mano lungo la schiena, tremante per il respiro che andava regolarizzandosi. Sentiva che sarebbe stato troppo o troppo poco. Le schioccò un bacio sulla guancia umida.

Luna tirò su col naso, e si raddrizzò. Ma non si sciolse ancora dall'abbraccio. «Però...però adesso ci prendiamo un altro gelato? Sai com'è, è un ottimo rimedio contro i nargilli. Credo di averne ancora un bel po' nel cervello.»

Ginny trattenne una risata. «Sì, certo.» La prese per mano, e la tirò giù dal letto insieme a lei.

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo tratto da Who we are, canzone portata da San Marino all’Eurovision 2018.


End file.
